


Mad Dog

by neocultured (diendxdecade)



Series: sungtaro (ﾉ≧ڡ≦) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Protective bro yuta, Yuta and shotaro are siblings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diendxdecade/pseuds/neocultured
Summary: just yuta as shotaro older brother trying to intimidate sungchan for stealing his 'innocent' brother.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Nakamoto Yuta & Osaki Shotaro
Series: sungtaro (ﾉ≧ڡ≦) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050506
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Mad Dog

**Author's Note:**

> this is misunderstanding sequel so if you haven't read that then please read that first and thanks for reading!
> 
> i'll grammar check when i have time /(@_@)/

'No, it can't be real my cute little brother couldn't be tainted by sungchan that kid. But there's no way sichengie would lie to me right?' is all yuta could think after reading a text from the love of his life.

I never thought i would be traumatized by the sound of your brother sleeping with sungchan.  
-sicheng

The university bell rings as a sign that class at that period ending and yuta who have been waiting for half an hour in the front of a room that supposed to be sungchan class.

"Are you sungchan?" This is the fifth person yuta has ask and this person is taller than him.

"Yes and you are?" Hearing that answer yuta lip curled in disdain and if glare could kill people this sungchan could be good as ashes right now.

Yuta walks closer to sungchan until sungchan being cornered at the wall and there is no escape before yuta could do anything to sungchan who looks terrified at him even though sungchan is taller than him, he hear someone coughs then when he turned he saw his brother.

"Shotaroo my cute taro bubble tea," yuta turns 180 degree from his intimidating lion act to cute cat in a few seconds.

"yeah yuta-kun?" Yuta could see glare from his little brother eyes but how could someone glare be that cute.

"Didnt i told you to call me niisan? and i need to test your this kid before he could be you boyfriend!"

"But he is my already boyfriend and i am his." Then yuta shooting imaginary lazer from his eyes directed at sungchan who is flushing red by shotaro declaration.

"How can he tainted my precious innocent little brother tar-,"And then shotaro pokes yuta cheeks to silence yuta.

"Who said I'm the one being tainted nii-san?" Shotaro said while he smiles that radiant smile who make yuta heart swoon by how cute his little brother smile is.

wait so my brother is the one who-

"If you are asking why i'm top, i would ask you the same question why you top sicheng hyung? Besides i'm your younger brother right" Shotaro asks then he laughs and yuta swear the laugh sound so soothing as soothing when sichengie kiss yuta cheek when they walked under the mistletoe.

"If you being mean at sungchan i would hate you yuta-kun." Shotaro says then he took sungchan hand and drag him out from that place.

Yuta could only feel his heart being drop at the thought of his brother hating him. So in a speed of light of course Sungchan would get a green light for dating Shotaro. After all if Shotaro wants Yuta to steal the moon of course yuta would bring the master chef, moon taeil to his brother because Yuta loves his brother so much probably second after sicheng but shhh sicheng doesn't need to hear that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for papa_rizzos_gorgonzola your idea makes me can't sleep and decided to write this fic!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -neo


End file.
